


sleep on the floor.

by tommythetommo



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommythetommo/pseuds/tommythetommo
Summary: They are tired and hungover, so they nap.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	sleep on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I realised too late this feels a lot like that episode of Friends where Joey and Ross nap together. There's no explanation for it, so just take it for what it is.

A billion guests were staying that night for dinner. Or maybe just six but with the amount of ruckus going on downstairs, they might as well have been a billion. With dinner time fastly approaching, the day was promising to be one of those where no time could be spared and once a task was finished, there were at least five others awaiting. 

No one was coping well, but no one was coping as bad as Jimmy and Thomas, either. They’d been out together the night before and were currently recovering both from intense hangovers and very little sleep. It wasn’t like them to drink as much as they had, until so late in the night. Well, it wasn’t like Thomas, anyway. But they had both managed to save just a bit more money than usual that month, and made up for it with a few extra drinks for celebration, completely defeating the purpose of saving but effectively guaranteeing a great night. Now, however, they both agreed jumping off a windowsill from the attic sounded more tempting than serving however many guests for however many hours in this condition. Because, at least, if they jumped off, they’d finally be able to sleep.

But then, just when Jimmy was about to cry from exhaustion and Thomas was about to pass out from being unconvinced about the importance of staying conscious, just then, the telephone rang. It was one of the guests letting everyone know the roads were all blocked from the snow, making it impossible for them to get to the abbey at the accorded time, or for many hours, at that. They _said_ snow, but when Carson updated the staff, Jimmy knew it was Jesus. Thomas wasn’t in the hall when they announced this, having gone upstairs to search for a cufflink he missed when getting dressed. So Jimmy ran after him, with a sudden burst of energy, smiling with relief and overjoyed at the prospect of a one hour nap. He made it up just as Thomas was closing his door, meeting him halfway as Jimmy bolted to the room.

He tugged Thomas by the arm, twisting his head to look back at him as he continued to the door. “No, no, come on, we’ve been blessed with a snow storm.” Jimmy attempted to say, struggling to find air, as he had just ran up many flights of stairs. Thomas didn’t have enough energy to resist him, so he let himself be led back. 

“What?” He asked, his face showing confusion.

“We can _sleep_ , Mr Barrow. For like, _an hour_!” He was beaming and his voice was loaded with incredibility, but his eyes let on how tired he was. He closed the door behind them, once in the room.

“Are you sure? Don’t mess with me so.” Thomas asked, but he was already taking off his jacket, Jimmy doing the same.

“I am. They just told us to stay alert in case any news came, but how unlikely is that?” He asked, eyebrows raised, walking towards the cot to sit down and discard his shoes.

“Not very, but I’m not testing my luck. God, my feet are killing me.’’ Thomas protested, taking off his own shoes as well.

“Really? It’s my back for me.’’ Jimmy said, leaning back on the bed and putting his legs up, exhaling a sigh of comfort. “Come on, put your feet up, it’ll do you good.’’

“Hang on a minute, what are you doing?” Thomas asked when he registered the sight in front of him.

“I’m going to get some much needed rest, what does it look like I’m doing?” He was looking at him with one of his exaggerated expressions, like Thomas just asked the stupidest question. 

“No, I mean, what are you doing in my room? In my bed.” He looked seriously at Jimmy, now he realised he had become the only obstacle between him and sleep.

His eyes were closed while he explained. “Oh, I took some tea up this morning and managed to spill it all over me bed, so the sheets are being washed now. Can’t sleep there.’’ 

“And they didn’t have spare ones?’’ Thomas asked, somehow not fully believing the story.

“Nope.’’

“Well, you can’t sleep ‘ere. It’s where I’m sleeping.’’ He was growing impatient, now. 

“Oh stop whining, get up here, it’s not that bad. Don’t ruin my only chance of sleep.’’

“I could say the same.’’ Thomas mumbled as he sat on the bed, careful not to crash Jimmy but otherwise not having much space. 

Jimmy scooted over to make some room but it didn’t make much difference. Still, it was better than standing up, so Thomas leaned his head back, completely ignoring how their bodies aligned, and let sleep come to him.

They laid there a while, in that half-asleep-half-awake state, both of them genuinely too tired to complain about the uncomfortable lack of space. At some point they inevitably shifted, when the same position became unpleasant, and Jimmy turned on his side and slid his arm underneath Thomas’ head, facing him, his other arm resting in between them. Tomas didn’t really notice. Much like he didn’t notice when Mr Carson sent looking for him and Jimmy, succeeding a call saying the guests were on their way, after a miraculous twist of faith that stopped the snow and permitted the roads to be cleared sooner than expected.

Anna was the one who found them, out of everyone who had nothing to do other than search for them. She wouldn’t normally go on the male corridor, but all the males were otherwise occupied and she wasn’t busy then. Hence, she opened the door after a soft knock and no response, and was greeted by the sight of an unconscious Jimmy snaked around an even more unconscious Thomas, whose chest now served as a pillow for the former. She gaped at first, not entirely put off but very much shocked. Then she giggled quietly at the adorable picture they made, promising to herself never to use that word to describe either of them aloud. She mulled over what to do and eventually closed the door, not leaving the hallway. Just as she did, one of the hall boys showed up and stopped on his tracks when she saw her.

“They’re not here, Albert. I think they must’ve gone down to the cellar to fetch some more wine.’’ She covered for them, making up an excuse that would send him to the opposite end of the house, to gain some time.

The boy nodded and left where he came from. Anna wanted to look for Mrs Baxter for help, but she couldn’t very well leave her post. She could wake them, but she’d seen the state they were in and granted them a little sympathy, knowing the guests wouldn’t arrive for another twenty minutes and even then, they could spare them some more time. As though she heard her calling, Mrs Baxter appeared on the end of the hallway, hurriedly looking for them until she spotted Anna. 

“Oh, Anna, here you are. Have you found them?’’ Anna didn’t respond but ushered her to come closer, waving her hand. Once she was at a close enough distance, she spoke.

“Yes, but they’re asleep.’’ She couldn’t quite contain her smile.

“Oh, heavens, Mr Carson will have their heads.’’ Mrs Baxter said worriedly, as her eyes went to Thomas’ door and then to Jimmy’s, like she wanted to run and wake them. Anna held her back with a shake of her head and explained.

“No, no. You see, they are both in Thomas’ room. Resting. They’re just resting, but...’’ Mrs Baxter finally registered the amused grin on Anna’s face and considered the words.

“Oh.’’ A smile started to grow on her, as she closed her eyes and sighed. “I swear, if these boys are not more careful...’’ She shook her head disapprovingly, but the smile was still there. “So what do we do?’’

“Well, I’d like to leave them a little longer, see if they can sleep their hangovers off. I don’t think they’re much needed downstairs for a while.’’

“No, you’re right, but we mustn't let anyone find them. What will we say?’’ She asked conspiratorially. 

“I don’t know.’’ Anna said, behind a laugh, but she showed a little concern. They needn’t have worried, though, because inside Thomas was stirring awake. Or rather, he was stirring and when he nearly fell off the bed, he awoke. He gasped and jolted his arms out, in a needless try to catch himself. At this, Jimmy started to come to.

“Hhmph-’’ He mumbled against his chest. 

Thomas was looking down at him eyes wide, straining his neck to keep his head up and take in the scene, his hands held up in the air, not touching him. Four double chins and a pair of disbelieving eyes is what Jimmy first saw when he woke.

“Oh, bollocks, what time is it?’’ He muttered, whipping his head around searching for the clock, looking like he just woke from an eighteen year slumber. Hair a mess and creases from Thomas’ shirt imprinted on his cheek. He was propping himself up, one arm at either side of Thomas now, caging him in. When he realised their position, he sat up, allowing Thomas to put down his arms. That question served to bring him back to reality. 

“Christ, I have no idea. Check, please.’’ The under-butler hurriedly stood up from the bed and started patting down his uniform, trying to smooth it out. 

“Oh, fuck, we should’ve gone down fifteen minutes ago.’’ Jimmy’s face showed so much worry it transferred a bit on to Thomas, too. 

“It’s alright, Jimmy, don’t panic, they are surely not here yet. They would’ve sent for us.’’ He was putting on his shoes, now. “C’mon, get dressed.’’ He hissed when he saw Jimmy frozen in place. They stopped abruptly when someone knocked on the door. Anna and Mrs Baxter had overheard them, but to them, it was more likely a summons to their death appointment. Jimmy looked him dead in the eye from across the room and pointed a finger at him. 

“Not a word about this.’’ He was blushing as he walked to the door and opened it, leaving Thomas a bit shocked he would even acknowledge they’re sleeping arrangement. Anna and Mrs Baxter appeared on the other side. 

“Oh, hello, Jimmy.’’ Anna spoke. “Mr Carson sent for you both. The guests will be arriving soon, the roads were cleared sooner than anticipated, so service will begin shortly.’’ Mrs Baxter was standing a bit behind her, looking mostly at Thomas as if asking for reassurance that everything was okay. He held her gaze and noded subtly.

“Thank you, Anna. We were just going down.’’ Jimmy said. Anna gave them both a once over and added

“Is everything fine?’’

“Yes,’’ Jimmy cut in before Thomas could say anything. “Mr Barrow and I were just taking a quick nap.’’ As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them, and it took everything in Thomas not to leap across the room and swat him over the head. He should have lied and said they were playing cards or sowing a loose button or literally anything else that didn’t involve both of them on a bed. “That is, him on his bed and me on the chair over there.’’ Jimmy turned to point at the chair, blurting excuses and feeling clumsy. “I would’ve gone to my room but my bed sheets are being cleaned because I spilled some tea on them this morning,’’ His eyes were unfocused and he let out a flustered chuckle. “so, um, Mr Barrow offered me to sleep here, but-’’

“That’s alright, Jimmy.’’ Mrs Baxter stopped him. Anna would’ve done the same but she was quite entertained by Jimmy’s babbling. Thomas was behind his back looking mortified, eyes closed trying to keep his passive expression. Jimmy never felt more similar to Mr Molesley. 

“I believe we are needed downstairs.’’ Thomas said sternly, walking over to Jimmy in his usual work posture and motioning for him to get a move on. The footman nodded stiffly and Anna and Mrs Baxter made way for them to pass. Thomas closed his door and they all made their way down, each processing the events a bit differently, but all feeling the same embarrassment on Jimmy’s behalf. 

Service was as hectic as expected, nothing went wrong but everyone was exhausted by the end of it. In the midst of it all, Mr Carson didn’t have the time to scold the two men for wandering off, and by the time he did, he’d forgotten all about it. Jimmy looked fresh as a cucumber after their nap, relaxed but well rested. Thomas, on the other hand, had tasted sleep and woke up needing twelve more hours of it, so he wasn’t as content. When the family was done entertaining, the servants had their meal and one by one started to make their way to bed. Jimmy and Thomas lingered in the servants’ hall like they normally did, but Thomas was thinking of calling it a night a little earlier today. When he was about to go up, Jimmy offered some tea. And really, tea sounded nice, so he agreed and they walked over to the kitchen. They were alone there and Jimmy poured them both a brew from the kettle Mrs Patmore left for them to help themselves in the late hours.

“That was quite the nap.” Jimmy said, completely out of the blue, raising his mug to his lips, blowing a little to cool it down. And Thomas could not believe he wanted to talk about this when he himself had been trying to avoid all thoughts related to sleeping next to- no, _below_ , Jimmy.

“I don’t think I would’ve managed without some sleep.” Thomas added vaguely.

“Yeah, but that was, like,” Jimmy took a sip from his tea, pretending his sentence wasn’t too important for interruptions when in reality he was overthinking every word he spoke. ”the best sleep I ever had.”

Thomas was eyeing him so intently, forcing himself not to interpret all the wrong things.

“I hope that’s an overstatement, for your sake.” He joked, a bit insecure, taking a sip of his own.

“No, it’s… I like sleeping with someone else. It’s cosy.” He concluded, rather quietly. At Thomas' inquisitive look he rushed to add “I don’t mean with you! Specifically. Just. In general.” He took another sip.

“That happen very often?” Thomas teased, looking at him through his mug.

“Cheeky.” Jimmy returned his smile. “Not at all, though. I’ve actually never had the opportunity before.” He admitted shyly, avoiding Thomas’ gaze.

“Then what’d you go around saying that for?” Thomas laughed, still teasing. Jimmy laughed at himself, too.

“I dunno, it was always something I fancied; to sleep next to someone. People say you sleep better.” 

“Well, speak for yourself. My back is killing me and my neck is terribly sore.” He said, massaging his neck as if saying it out loud reminded him. 

“Oh, yeah, when I woke up my arm was so asleep I thought it would never work again. But it’s not about that.” 

“What is it then?” Thomas asked before he could consider whether or not this as a conversation he wanted to partake in.

“Well, I suppose it’s about… intimacy, or something. I wouldn’t know.” He looked flushed. His tea was almost gone and with it the excuse to keep his hands busy. “Didn’t you ever sleep next to someone?”

“What do you think?” Thomas answered, quick, not harshly but also not inviting further discussion.

“Right, sorry.” Jimmy mumbled, downing the rest of his tea.

“Nevermind, I’m off to bed then.” Thomas said, more loudly as to indicate their chat was over and he was saying goodbye. He put down his mug, smiled at Jimmy and went to leave. 

“Goodnight, Mr Barrow.” Jimmy said and remained in the kitchen a little longer.

Later, much later, when Thomas was in his bed, having just put down his book and turned off his light, he heard his door open and someone walked in. He didn’t startle or scream, but he did give his eyes time to adjust enough to recognise Jimmy, dressed in his pyjamas, as he approached his bed.

“Jimmy?” His voice sounded groggy after going a few hours without talking and having caught the first hints of sleep.

“Good night, Mr Barrow. I just… was wondering if I could, um, take another nap. With you.” Thomas guessed Jimmy was trying to sound confident but was failing miserably.

“You mean tomorrow? I don’t know if I’ll have time, why are you asking me this now?” Thomas could hardly see Jimmy shaking his head no.

“No, I mean, like, right now.” Jimmy explained. He wasn't being shy but he was cautious of Thomas' response, and his posture kept shifting. 

“Jimmy, are you ill?” 

“What? No. Why?”

“It is one o’clock, everyone is asleep. It’s not time for a nap, it’s the middle of the night.” Thomas was talking like Jimmy just woke up after a six year coma.

“I know what time it is, Mr Barrow. I only meant if I could take a little nap here before leaving for my own bedroom.” He motioned with his hands as if to indicate where his bedroom was in a nonchalant fashion, but his tone gave out his anxious state.

“Why? Are your sheets not washed yet?” Thomas was desperately reaching for clues as to what the hell was happening and he was finding none.

“My sheets are fine, but I liked sleeping here better. It’ll only be an hour.” When Thomas said nothing Jimmy figured it’d be best to impose himself than to keep trying to explain, so he just sat on the bed, forcing Thomas to shift. When they arranged themselves side by side they were both more uncomfortable physically than emotionally, and that was saying a lot. 

“Right, why isn’t this working?” Jimmy asked, frustrated as he kept trying to find a place to put his arms.

“Because this is not how we slept before.” Thomas explained, being over this whole situation already, tiredness overshadowing the excitement of having Jimmy in his bed again.

“What was it, then?” Jimmy sat up a little and turned his head to look at Thomas, who was stiffly lying down next to him.

“Um, your- your head was on my chest. And your arm was, uh, well, around me.” The darkness hid his blush but the silence enhanced his loud heartbeats. 

“Oh.” Jimmy sighed. “Well, then.” And that was all the warning he gave before he slid himself in between Thomas' legs, lying face down until his head was on the other man’s chest, both arms around him. He wiggled a little, trying to get comfortable, but once he settled they both were in the middle of the cot, Jimmy half on top of Thomas, legs tangled, and it was a bit of an improvement from their previous position.

“Now listen to me:” Jimmy started, warning in his tone, propping his chin on Thomas’ chest and looking up at him. “No funny business. I just want to sleep a little, then I’ll leave. Don’t make this hard.”

Thomas was only a little scared by Jimmy’s implications. But they both knew by now he would never try anything again, and that was mostly something Jimmy felt the need to say for his own sake. Thomas used his most serious tone when he replied.

“I’ll try to keep it soft.”

“Good- No.” Jimmy caught up a bit late and his face morphed from satisfaction to shock to amusement as he burst into laughter, hiding his face in Thomas' chest, which was also shaking with laughter now. “God, you have such a twisted mind, Mr Barrow.”

“I’ve been told.” 

“I mean it though, I don’t want to wake up to any surprises.”

“Well, perhaps if you stop talking about it, it won’t be a problem.” Thomas said, tone light but not a word of it untrue. 

“Fine.” Jimmy muttered and laid his head back down.

They stayed like that, both rapidly realising it would take an earthquake for them to get up in an hour, like Jimmy intended, as sleep took over.

Except Thomas woke up about thirty minutes later. Not that he knew this, it might as well have been a week for him. But it wasn’t Jimmy leaving what woke him, precisely. It was Jimmy hovering above him instead of lying atop him. His arms were holding him up, so high their bodies weren’t touching anymore. 

“Jimmy? Everything okay?”

“Shut up.” He was tense, trembling a little with the effort his arms and feet were making to hold himself. He was literally doing a plank above Thomas.

“What? Why?”

“Oh, God. Shut up, Thomas.” 

Thomas rearranged himself hastily to hold Jimmy’s sides, to check on him. He slid up to rest his back on the headboard and his stomach brushed Jimmy’s. “Jimmy, what-“ He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt him. 

“No- aghh.” Jimmy dropped his head, in frustration and shame, and other sensations. 

Thomas could only see the crown of his head now. He resolved to humor when all else failed him. All else meaning mostly words and basic brain activity. 

“Now, Jimmy, I thought we said no funny business.” 

“Silence yourself, Thomas. Now.” Jimmy still was looking down, his forehead against Thomas’ stomach.

“We talked about keeping it soft,” Thomas continued, enjoying it far too much. “I didn’t want any surprises, what is this?”

“Leave. Get out. Please” Jimmy didn’t know how to escape the situation anymore.

“It’s my room.” Thomas pointed, amused. 

“It’ll be my fist in your face if you don’t leave.” Jimmy was speaking directly into the fabric of his pyjamas.

“Now, where have I heard that before?’’ Thomas mocked on a chuckle. “For me to leave you’d have to move. D’ya think you can manage that, Jimmy?”

“No.”

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll get over it, just give me a minute.” Jimmy was past the point of dignity by now.

“I can help, if you’d like.” Thomas said, softly. At the same time, he tightened his muscles to receive the blow he very much deserved for even suggesting that, after everything. But Jimmy just looked up at him with a terrified expression. Terrified or pleading, it was hard to tell.

“No.’’ Jimmy whispered, unconvinced.

“No?’’ Thomas’ voice was lowered to the same tone.

“No.’’ He repeated, practically inaudible, his eyes lowering to Thomas’ mouth. None of them moved until Jimmy did, launching himself upwards to meet Thomas’ lips. 

The night slipped away in between kisses, sweet nothings and all the funny business.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
